


[千塚] 熱

by uraumaim930027



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊千歲千里 x 手塚國光です。＊肉文短打十題之：充滿性暗示的情節。





	[千塚] 熱

身著浴衣坐在榻榻米上頭，夏日晚風徐徐吹來，手持未開的摺扇，剛洗完澡的手塚國光注視著門外射進庭院裡的月光。

人在九州療養的他，被千歲招待到家裡住個幾天，順便省下住宿費，雖然他多次推託，可在千歲多次邀請之下，還是點頭答應了。因為沒有多餘的客房，手塚自然被安排到跟千歲千里同間房間，千歲九州的老家是傳統和式建築，不知為何與千歲給人的感覺十分契合。

真是奇怪的男人。

與其說是奇怪，不如說過分隨性。他們沒見過幾次面，對彼此也不算熟悉，但千歲昨天就突然將他一把拉住，親吻他的嘴唇。手塚一時還未回過神，千歲便放開他，恢復一如往常的微笑——「只是想親親看。」他如此解釋，可手塚不甚明白。

拿著摺扇，手塚用扇尖點了點自己的唇角，他回憶起千歲好像也是這樣吻他的，如蜻蜓點水般輕碰，然後擦過下唇。

為什麼會想親親看呢？他不解地挖掘著腦海中有關親吻的知識或經驗，可惜一無所獲，感情方面的事情他不熟悉，至少到目前為止沒有對誰特別動心過，身體的自然生理反應，他也沒有想太多。

「唷，在做什麼？」洗完澡的千歲跟他一樣穿著一件單薄的浴衣，坐在他旁邊，放鬆的坐姿使他浴衣敞開，露出麥色胸膛與結實的大腿。

「沒什麼。」扇子掠過嘴邊，在下巴與頸間來回，千歲的視線也隨著手塚的動作，從那雙薄唇轉移到白皙脖頸上，纖長的手指拿著摺扇，顯現手塚從手指到指節每一寸都好看的過分，扇尖所指之處，在喉結與後頸附近，千歲嚥下口水，手塚不經意的動作於他眼裡卻像是要他親吻那些被指過的地方，無辜的誘惑著他。

手塚正在思考，摺扇在鎖骨來回搔刮的小動作使千歲亂了思緒，他想起上課時老師拿著教鞭紙向黑板上重點處要同學們注意那樣，手塚拿扇子指著他浴衣遮不住的身體部位，而千歲千里的目光離不開手塚露出的肌膚。

即使有微風吹來，仍抵擋不了炎熱的天氣，手塚國光想著自己左肩的傷，無論如何都要趕上全國大賽，越想越入神的他，無意識地用摺扇挑起浴衣前襟，好讓領口敞開更多一些。

千歲無法不注意手塚無心卻又性感的動作，他甚至從旁可以窺見手塚快要露出的胸口與乳首，紺色浴衣襯得手塚穩重而一絲不苟，那份禁慾的氣息使千歲更想破壞手塚的矜持。

摺扇點過下唇，若有似無地被上唇碰著，手塚沈思到一個階段，發現自己似乎發呆太久，驚醒般抬頭看著一旁的千歲，千歲還在細看手塚的雙唇，沒料到對方忽地望向自己，也被嚇了一跳。

「怎？」歪頭對月光下的手塚微笑，千歲千里佯裝不在意的樣子，「要睡了？」

手塚搖搖頭，沒戴眼鏡的他清澈的雙眸彷彿要將千歲吸進去般，「方便問你一件事嗎？」

「好啊，」千歲起身移動到手塚身後，握住對方拿著摺扇的手，「你說。」

「⋯⋯你右眼的傷好了嗎？」

這樣不合時宜的問題很有手塚的風格，千歲不知道該說對方不解風情還是太有情趣，但他也不是會把這些放在心上的人，他將下巴靠上手塚肩上，嘴唇與手塚的耳垂幾乎貼上卻又隔著一絲距離，「視力還是不太好⋯⋯」千歲千里握住手塚拿著摺扇的左手，撫進手塚的前襟，「不過這麼近還是看得到的。」

「沒有因此想過放棄網球嗎？」身體因為千歲的撫摸微微顫抖，仍維持不動聲色的模樣，任由千歲的手掌在自己胸口來回撫弄，手塚國光緊張地吞了吞口水，視線在庭院裡被月光照射的樹葉上游移。

「曾經有，但是、」

彼此看不見彼此的表情，卻又如此曖昧。千歲從後抱住手塚，嘴唇頻頻擦過對方的脖頸，他壓低聲音，在手塚耳邊道：「被那禁忌之門的奧秘所吸引⋯⋯好像暫時沒辦法放棄了。」語畢他輕笑的氣息打在手塚耳畔，不安分的手自乳首向上掠過鎖骨，按著手塚的浴衣領口往肩頭推開，使得手塚坦露好大部分的上身。

千歲用食指緩緩滑過手塚左肩包著繃帶的地方，據他的理解，手塚國光不是會因此放棄網球的男人，會這麼問大概是無法跨越心理障礙吧。橘桔平在電話中也跟他說過，手塚需要的不是物理上的治療。

「有什麼煩惱的話，我可以慢慢聽你說⋯⋯」湊近手塚左肩，千歲輕吻著手塚的肩頭，再來是精實的手臂，吻過手塚纖細的手肘，千歲千里扣著那人的手腕，從最內側的指節吻到指尖，他伸舌舔過手塚指間的縫隙。

 

「好嗎？ク、ニ、ミ、ツ⋯⋯」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊點CP&點題來自Allen。  
> ＊感覺很色氣。


End file.
